Harry Potter and the Jade Heart
by Star of the Sea
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year. There are new alliances, lots of secrecy among friends, and not a sign of Voldemort anywhere. H/C, Hr/?, R/?, and a trivial amount of slash. R/R PLEASE!
1. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: Characters and names and stuff are Rowling's. Plot and stuff are mine. If you can't tell what is mine and what's Rowling's, you either haven't read the books or you're a moron. Either way, you shouldn't be reading this, so go away.  
  
Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 1  
"Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw"  
  
The Quidditch field was especially loud that afternoon. The first game of the year: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Both teams had added new players, and both were under new leadership as well. The Gryffindors had chosen Harry Potter to be captain, though he was rather reluctant to accept the position. All the other returning players were in their sixth and seventh years; they felt Harry, being a fifth year, should get the experience now.   
  
No one had expected school to resume as normally as it had. Everyone, the students and faculty, were full of anxiety since the news of Voldemort's return. Dumbledore had decided the best way to cope is to allow students to continue school as though nothing was going on. After all, the students couldn't do much to help Dumbledore and the other highly skilled wizards and witches in their plans to defeat Voldemort. All they could do was wait. And besides, Hogwarts is one of the safest places (despite the fact that an escaped convict from Azkaban managed to get into Gryffindor tower over a year ago).  
  
The players stepped onto the field. Harry stopped at the center before Madame Hooch. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw team. He was sort of surprised to see Cho Chang as their seeker. Last time he saw her was at the final banquet the previous year when everyone was mourning the loss of the seventh year Hufflepuff prefect and seeker and Quidditch captain, Cedric Diggory. Harry remembered Cho being especially tearful. She looked okay now as she smiled at Harry much like the way when he first saw her, and he still got the same feeling.  
  
The game started and Harry was circling the field from above. Cho had not changed her tactics from the last game they played; she was right on Harry's tail. He looked back at her wondering what was going on through her mind. Was she really okay now or was she just covering up her real feelings?   
  
Harry did not dwell on his thoughts for very long as a bludger shot right above his head. He looked down and saw that George Weasley was the beater responsible. Harry didn't understand why until he saw a golden speck on the field. Apparently, he had blanked out, but he immediately put his mind back on the game. Cho noticed the golden snitch before Harry and was ahead of him. Harry didn't know why, but he wanted to get to the snitch more than he ever had before, even more than when he was playing Slytherin. He had barely caught up with Cho when suddenly he shot forward and knocked her down.   
  
They both hit the ground at the same time. The snitch was nowhere in sight. Harry got up slowly trying to recover from the impact.  
  
Harry was on his knees beside Cho, who was still lying on her side away from him. "Are you all right? I am so sorry! I don't know what happened. I...." Harry stopped when he noticed that Cho was either laughing or crying. "Cho?"  
  
Both teams had gathered around the two after calling a time out. Cho rolled over and looked at Harry with a huge grin on her face. She displayed the snitch before him. She had landed directly on it thanks to Harry.   
  
The Ravenclaws all gathered around her to help her up. The crowds went wild, all except the Gryffindor section. This was the second time Harry failed to catch the snitch. The first time he had fallen off his broom because of the dementors, and Cedric caught the snitch. This time Cho did, and this time Harry had no excuses.  
  
Harry trudged off the field still dusty from the fall. Ron and Hermione were waiting just outside the field.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you let her catch the snitch!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry became immediately defensive. "I didn't let her! Trust me. I wanted to win more than anything."  
  
"Well, you have a dumb way of showing it. You just plowed right into her. And this being your first game as Quidditch captain--"  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"Look. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Hermione tried to relieve the tension by changing the subject. "Have you heard from Hagrid yet?" This didn't work too well by the look on Harry's face. He looked even more depressed. "Er...Ron! You want to play some Wizard's chess when we get to the common room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After Harry cleaned up and got changed, he did not feel up to watching Hermione and Ron play chess. He wanted to just lay down on his four poster but Neville was in there and trying to talk to Harry, so he left to wander around the castle.  
  
Why did he want to win so badly and yet failed to catch the snitch? He kept thinking about Cho smiling at him and Cho crying over Cedric's death. The two images did not mix well in his head. He thought about Cedric. He thought about how much he had disliked him for asking Cho to the ball first. He thought about Cedric lying next to him dead, while Harry remained alive.  
  
He wanted to be with Cho, but how could he? Harry hit his forehead against the wall over and over. He shouldn't be thinking such things. It hadn't even been a year since Cedric died and yet Harry was already thinking about replacing him as Cho's boyfriend. "Replacing him" made Harry feel even worse. Harry couldn't ever replace Cedric. Everyone had liked him. And right now most Gryffindors were angry with Harry for making such a stupid mistake.  
  
"Harry," he heard whispered in his ear. He looked over to his side to see Cho standing just inches away from him. "You're going to get another scar if you keep that up," she said, teasing him.  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead. "I was just doing some thinking."  
  
"Well, don't think too hard," said Cho. She gave his arm a squeeze and walked away towards where Harry believed to be the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
Cho left Harry bewildered. He might have been reading too much into it, but Cho has never approached Harry like that. She was acting strange though. That is probably to be expected considering her boyfriend was killed by a dark wizard. Harry tried not to think about it. He headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Harry was the first person to sit down. The rest of the school filed in slowly. Ron and Hermione sat down across from Harry. "All right, Harry?" asked Ron, cautiously.  
  
"All right I guess." Harry could tell from the looks they were giving him that they were worried. "I'm great!" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Ron and Hermione did not pursue the interrogation. They all ate in silence.  
  
Later that night Harry layed in his bed contemplating what he should do. He did ask Cho out once before, and she didn't laugh in his face. Maybe it was still too early. He settled on going about his business as usual. It has worked for him for the last two years. But Harry was fifteen now. Ron and Hermione were no longer enough. He wanted something more, but he knew he could do nothing about it. He closed his eyes with images of him racing passed Cho and catching the snitch. That's how it should have happened. 


	2. Harry and Cho

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 2  
"Harry and Cho"  
  
Harry's plan to forget about Cho for awhile did not last very long. In less than a couple weeks, they were walking hand in hand through the castle. The person who initiated it, however, was not Harry but Cho.  
  
As Harry went about his regular routines--classes, quidditch practice, listening to Ron's and Hermione's occasional disputes--Cho would randomly stop Harry in the halls for a few seconds.  
  
"How's Quidditch practice going for the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Not bad. How's your new captain?"  
  
"He is a lot better than our last. We have a game against Slytherin coming up."  
  
"Good luck. I hope you beat Malfoy to the snitch."  
  
"If I can beat the best seeker in the school, I'm sure I'll beat Malfoy," said Cho. She winked at Harry and continued on her way. Harry didn't know if she meant that as a compliment or a boast. Cho isn't the type of person to boast, so Harry took it as a compliment. He smiled and hurried on to Transfiguration.  
  
About a week of this went by, but Harry didn't mind. He was a bit confused by it, but extra attention from Cho wasn't bad at all.  
  
It was a sunny day in November. Care of Magical Creatures had finished. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back to the school for lunch. In the entrance hall, Harry heard someone calling to him. He looked up the staircase and saw Cho running down towards him.  
  
"Hi. Do you mind if I talk to you?" asked Cho. Harry was reminded of when he was about to ask Cho to the Yule Ball.  
  
"Okay." Ron and Hermione said they would save a seat for him. Harry followed Cho up the stairs and into an empty classroom.  
  
"Do you still like me?" asked Cho. That was not the question Harry had expected. He did not know how to respond. Cho looked like she was waiting for an answer. "You had asked me to the ball last year, so I thought maybe you still liked me."  
  
"Well, everybody likes you," said Harry, pretending he misunderstood the question. "You're really nice."  
  
Cho looked at him thoughtfully. "What happened?" she asked, seriously. "I would appreciate it if you told me. During the third task in the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
Harry had avoided reliving that moment over the summer, but at that moment he felt like she deserved to know. He decided not to go into graphic details. "We were transported to Voldemort's--" Harry paused. Cho hadn't flinched at all. Almost everyone else goes crazy when someone says his name. Harry continued, "His father's house. Cedric was killed before I even knew what was going on. Voldemort was restored. We had a duel. I came back here."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Cho thought about this. "Dumbledore said Voldemort killed Cedric. You just said that Voldemort was restored after Cedric was killed."  
  
"Voldemort practically did kill Cedric. Someone else performed the curse." Harry didn't want to explain Wormtail to her.  
  
"Do you feel guilty about it?" Harry didn't feel like answering Cho's questions anymore.  
  
"Does it matter?" For a moment Cho looked hurt, but then she had a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"Of course. Your feelings matter," said Cho. She looked down at her hands, which were absentmindedly playing with the seam on her robe. "Everyone has been trying to comfort me and tell me everything will be okay. Have they been doing that for you?"   
  
"Er. I think they understand I'd rather not think about it."  
  
Cho continued as if she didn't hear what he said. "Because I think this whole thing is worse for you than for me. You were there. You witnessed it happening. I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you. I on the other hand....Well, we all lose people who were close to us. I don't see why I'm any different. I mean, I miss Cedric, but I do have to move on with my life, right?"  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly.  
  
"But everyone seems to think I should still be in mourning or that I still am. My being sad isn't going to bring him back."  
  
Harry was wondering what she was getting at. "I guess so."  
  
"Cedric liked you. We talked about Quidditch a lot, and he would say that he wished he was as good a seeker as you were. I thought Cedric was a good seeker."  
  
"He was. And a really good person, too."  
  
"He told me about the dragons, too. How you told him about the first task. That was very big of you."  
  
"Well, he helped me out with the second one, so I'd say we're even."  
  
Cho suddenly smiled thoughtfully. "You know what? If you had asked me to the ball just a week earlier, I would have gone with you."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. Just a week? "Well, I think everything worked out for the best."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You and Cedric made a better couple."  
  
"We made a good couple. You can't say better because you have nothing to compare it to." Cho looked at Harry as if waiting for something. Harry looked back at Cho with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
Suddenly Cho flung her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
"For what?" Harry stood there awkwardly with Cho still hugging him.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Harry stopped thinking about how confused he was. He stood there and hugged Cho back. 


	3. Rumours

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 3  
"Rumours"  
  
Nobody questioned it, but Harry sensed that people were talking about it. Cho didn't seem to notice, or maybe she just didn't care. He couldn't tell if people were whispering about Cho or himself. Maybe it was a mixture of both. He found out some of the things they were saying by accident. He was in the library with Hermione. Ron was off somewhere. They all had an essay to do for History of Magic.  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore!" exclaimed Hermione. She threw her quill down and pushed her parchment away.  
  
"That's a surprise. What's with you?" Harry had never seen Hermione blow off homework for no reason.  
  
"I'm just stressed. Stupid O.W.L.s. And being a prefect on top of that."  
  
"But you like studying. You wanted to be prefect."  
  
"I know. Ergh!" Hermione dramatically put her head down on the table.  
  
"Er. I'll be back. I need to go find a book," said Harry. He cautiously left Hermione and went to the other end of the library in search of a book on famous ghouls and goblins. He heard his name from the table on the other side of the aisle. He should have been used to this by now. Don't people have anything better to do than talk about him? He wasn't going to listen but then he also heard Cho's name mentioned.  
  
"I can't believe either of them would do that to Cedric," he heard a girl whisper loudly.  
  
"I can understand Harry, but Cho?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Isn't it a bit odd that she dates one champion and then dates another? And plus, all three of them are seekers. What next? Is she going to date Malfoy after You-Know-Who kills Harry Potter?"  
  
"Nah. He wasn't a champion." All of them laughed.  
  
"But what about Harry? Why did he go after Cho Chang? I thought he liked Hermione."  
  
"Weren't they dating?"  
  
"Ooh! Maybe Harry killed Cedric so he could date Cho!"  
  
Harry couldn't take anymore. He walked back to the table unnoticed and slammed his book down on the table. Hermione sat up quickly. She was about to be cross with him but she saw the angry look on his face. "What happened?"  
  
"Do you know what people are saying about me and Cho?"  
  
Hermione quickly went back to her essay. "No. Why would anyone be talking about the two of you?" Harry glared at her. Hermione avoided looking up.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"All right. I know you liked Cho, but no one else knew, well, except for Ron and maybe a few others. And we know that you were not responsible for Cedric's death, but some people question that, after all he was your competition in more ways than one. And it hasn't even been a year. Why *are* you two dating so soon? Or at all?"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my idea, okay? Really. But both of us agree that it's best to move on."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just raised her eyebrows and looked around.  
  
In the back of Harry's mind he had known something like this would have happened. What was he supposed to do? Break up with Cho? Yeah, that would be good for her. And why should he care what everyone was saying? But it was the way Hermione was acting that bothered him. His best friend thinking ill of his relationship. Then Harry blurted out, "It's not my fault Ron moved on and never asked you out!" Harry picked up his things and stormed out of the library. He headed straight to his dormitory without stopping. He almost plowed down Neville when entering the common room.  
  
Harry felt half bad, but the other half of him was too angry to care. Things have been messed up before but not like this. He remembered last year when Ron was mad at him. Those were some of the worst days he ever had at Hogwarts. He wasn't ready to apologize to Hermione yet. He didn't even know why he yelled at her. She didn't exactly do anything. Was Cho really worth all this?   
  
He decided to go talk to her. He stormed back out of the dormitory and walked quickly around the castle. He found her after fifteen minutes.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?"  
  
He was about to blurt out all the things that people have been saying about them, but he stopped himself. She smiled intently at him. He smiled back. "Nothing. You wanna go flying?"  
  
"Sure." Harry grabbed Cho's hand and they walked outside and to the shed. They grabbed their brooms and the snitch and headed out onto the Quidditch field. They flew around the field and practiced getting the snitch. Harry caught it each time. He didn't even dare to let Cho catch it. She would have known he did it on purpose.  
  
Harry was happiest when he was flying. It was even better with just Cho flying with him. They flew beside each other occasionally.   
  
Harry saw the snitch again and flew to get it. Cho was flying towards him and away from the snitch. Harry slowed down. They were knee to knee and facing each other. Cho leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry doesn't know how long it lasted, but at that moment time could have stopped. 


	4. An Empty Christmas

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 4  
"An Empty Christmas"  
  
Up until Christmas break, Harry had Cho to distract him. He hadn't really given any thought about what was going on with Voldemort, and he had barely any idea what was going on with Ron and Hermione. The three of them signed up to stay at Hogwarts. Ron's parents had suggested he stay with the other underage Weasleys where it was safe. Hermione did the same.  
  
Harry felt like he had negelcted his friends, but then again neither of them made any effort to spend time with him. He walked down to the nearly empty common room the morning that most of the school had left. He saw Hermione sitting in a chair reading her Arithmancy book with Crookshanks lying peacefully on her lap. Harry plopped down in the chair beside her. Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"Long time no see," she said. She didn't say it sarcastically or jokingly though.  
  
"Well, we've all been pretty busy. How have things been going with you?"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Fine."  
  
Harry had apologized to Hermione about his outburst in the library the day after it happened. Hermione hadn't completely forgiven him yet. Harry knew he should do more than apologize, but he couldn't think of what that was.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No. I was waiting for Ron to wake up."  
  
"Really? Oh." Harry suddenly felt left out. He hadn't realized that Hermione and Ron had made time for each other. He thought all three of them had lost track of each other.  
  
Hermione studied Harry's expression. "We are all still friends Harry," she said in a factual way. "Ron and I understand that you wanted to spend time with Cho. No hard feelings."  
  
"I should have spent more time with you two. Four years of friendship and then I completely ignore you."  
  
"You didn't ignore us. We can't do everything together for the rest of our lives you know. Besides, we've all been busy. You especially being Quidditch captain and all."  
  
"You're comparing being Quidditch captain to being a prefect and the top student?"  
  
"I know I wouldn't be able to handle the position of a Quidditch captain."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to handle being a top student, especially one who is a prefect. So what has Ron been busy with?"  
  
"Wow, you really have been neglecting him, haven't you?" Hermione said. She smiled when Harry was about to defend himself. "I'm joking. Actually, you were half right when you said that Ron was moving on with his life." Hermione purposely paused so Harry would feel awkward. "He has a relationship of his own."  
  
"With who?!" asked Harry. Hermione was startled by Harry's reaction. He was half standing up. He sat back down.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione.  
  
"What's with all the shouting?" asked Ron as he made his way down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and said, "Long time no see." Hermione looked over at Harry with a smirk on her face.  
  
After breakfast they went outside and walked around the frozen lake.   
  
"How are things with Cho?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Looks like you got what you wished for....I meant because you liked Cho. That's all."  
  
Harry decided to change the subject. "So I hear you have a girlfriend of your own. Mind telling us who she is?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ron, seriously. "I haven't got a girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, you do!" said Hermione. "You are acting just like Harry only you're more secretive."  
  
"I can honestly say I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Right," said Hermione, unconvinced.  
  
"What about *you*?" asked Ron. "What happened to Krum?"  
  
"I already told you, Ron. I visited him over the summer, but now he's been busy with Quidditch. Besides, there really isn't anything going on between us."  
  
They walked in silence for a while.  
  
"Any word from Hagrid?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing. I haven't even heard from Sirius. For a while I completely forgot about Voldemort." Ron flinched. "I'm really curious as to what has been going on outside of Hogwarts. No one is even talking about it in Hogsmeade. I had hoped to overhear something."  
  
"No news is good news, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"I would take any news right now rather than be in the dark about things."  
  
For the next few days, the trio acted as though the last few months never happened. Hermione convinced them to work on some of their homework. She told them they wouldn't want to do it later when their girlfriends come back--"I don't have a girlfriend!"--so they should do it now while they had her to help them. They also took a trip over to Hogsmeade with the help of the secret passage and Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
They expected the village to be busy, but it was less busy than normal, which was a lot less busy for a holiday. They went over to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. It was nearly deserted. They sat down at a table in the corner with their drinks.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with You-Know-Who," said Hermione.  
  
"Really?" said Ron, sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think has happened? And how come we haven't heard anything about it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm kind of afraid to ask anyone," said Hermione. "Well, it's safe to assume most families are safe at home. With You-Know-Who around, I don't think they would want to leave each other."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"And most of the experienced wizards and witches are probably following Dumbledore's orders. He must have involved as many people as possible."  
  
"I miss Hagrid. Hogwarts just isn't the same without him. I don't see why it's taking him so long to talk to the other giants."  
  
"He's probably doing more than that. I wonder if he convinced them to join us or not."  
  
"Convince the giants?!" exclaimed Ron. "You know how they are. They'll surely join You-Know-Who, and so will the dementors and even more power-hungry wizards and witches."  
  
"You honestly think he'll have more followers after he has already been defeated once?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, all the death-eaters did return to him," replied Harry.  
  
"Snape didn't."  
  
"Who knows what Snape has been up to?!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron. All I'm saying is that most people joined him in the past because they wanted some of his power, but now everyone has witnessed that his powers can be taken from him."  
  
"But they now know his powers can return to him."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "We're talking in circles. This is so frustrating. I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
Hermione continued to talk about it. "Actually, come to think of it, You-Know-Who has been defeated more than once. And, Harry, you're magic can only get stronger."  
  
Harry had thought about this many times before. As a baby, he defeated Voldemort, but that was with the help of his mother's magic. He defeated Voldemort after only a year at Hogwarts, but that was also with the help of his mother's magic that had been left on him. He defeated Tom Riddle but with the help of Dumbledore and Fawkes. And he escaped Voldemort's plans to kill him, mostly by himself, but he couldn't have escaped without the shadows of Voldemort's victims. He didn't think he should be getting much of the credit for defeating Voldemort. He knew some people expect him to be the one to end Voldemort completely, but Harry didn't like that responsibility. People won't always be around to help him.  
  
"Let's just hope no more people join Voldemort's side." 


	5. Accipio Animus

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 5  
"Accipio Animus"  
  
It was the end of January. The teachers were really lax considering O.W.L.s were coming up. The students guessed they had other things to worry about.   
  
Hermione was sitting on the common room floor beside a table with a stack of books next to her. Ron and Dean walked over to her. "What's with all the books?" asked Dean. "We don't have a big assignment due, do we?"  
  
"Hermione always has a stack of books accompanying her," teased Ron.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look. "I was tired of waiting to hear news about You-Know-Who, so I thought I would do a bit of research."  
  
"How is researching old books going to tell you anything about what's going on *now*?"  
  
Hermione waved for them to sit down. Ron and Dean curiously sat across the table from Hermione. "I wanted to know more about the Killing Curse."  
  
"What's there to know?" asked Dean.  
  
"Lots," said Hermione. "And the information I found helped me to find even more about You-Know-Who."  
  
"Well, let's hear it then," said Ron.  
  
"You remember Harry telling us--"  
  
"Harry telling you what?" asked Harry. He had just walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Good. You're here. You should hear this, too."  
  
Harry sat down at the end of the table between Ron and Hermione. "Hear what?"  
  
"I was about to tell Ron and Dean about some information I found out about You-Know-Who."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's stack of books. "But--"  
  
"Let's just hear what she has to say," interrupted Ron. Harry allowed Hermione to continue.  
  
"Remember the mark on the death eaters' arms? It actually has a connection to the Killing Curse. You-Know-Who used a smaller curse to place it on their arms. In a sense, they are his slaves."  
  
"Then how can Snape turn on the death eaters?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's not a mental thing. You know how the dementors can suck out someone's soul?"  
  
All three guys leaned in to listen closer.  
  
"Avada Kedavra more or less expels the soul from the person and paralyzes the body, which is why they die. The dementors don't do anything to a person's body. Do you understand?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Accipio animus."  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
"It's the curse that he performed on all the death eaters."  
  
"Sounds like he's summoning an animagus," said Ron.  
  
"He's taking their hearts," Hermione said, dramatically. She got the effect she wanted; all the boys had stunned looks on their faces.  
  
"That explains why Snape acts the way he does," said Dean. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, not taking their hearts literally, just taking control of them. But that's not all. It mentioned something called a Jade Heart."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"The term Jade Heart refers to the soul of a dark wizard, but not all death eaters have them."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Harry.  
  
"Accipio animus isn't used just on dark wizards. There are a few death eaters who are truly good wizards at heart. They don't have Jade Hearts. You-Know-Who doesn't only kill people; he turns them into death eaters against their will."  
  
"Do you think Snape was one of them?"  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Ron. "You heard what he was like as a student at Hogwarts. He's infatuated with the dark arts."  
  
"That's what I am trying to figure out," said Hermione.  
  
"You're wasting your time trying to figure out Snape."  
  
"No, I'm trying to find out if wizards can overcome accipio animus and turn good again or if those with a Jade Heart can change it."  
  
"I wonder why no one has figured it out yet," said Dean.  
  
"Maybe they have, they just can't do anything about it," said Harry.  
  
"Can't do anything about it?" Ron asked, disbelievingly. "That's impossible."  
  
"My theory," said Hermione, "is that the wizard has to make the choice himself. There's no counterspell for accipio animus or a spell to change a Jade Heart."  
  
"If they are under the influence of a spell, why would they change on their own?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Snape did, didn't he?"  
  
"I bet Snape never had a Jade Heart. It's easier to fight a curse than it is to fight oneself." 


	6. A Few Changes

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 6  
"A Few Changes"  
  
Harry stayed to help Hermione do more research. Ron and Dean left them and went up to their room. Dean collapsed on his bed. Ron went to the window and looked outside.  
  
"I think Hermione should stop worrying so much," said Dean. "Worrying won't prevent the future from happening."  
  
"Where's Seamus?" Ron asked, still looking out the window.  
  
"He's with that Hufflepuff prefect. Everyone seems to be pairing up with someone."  
  
"We're fifteen. What'd you expect?"  
  
"You're about to turn sixteen," Dean said.  
  
"I still have over a month," said Ron.  
  
"What's so interesting outside?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, so *nothing* is more interesting than me. I'm flattered," Dean said, jokingly, as he sat up.  
  
Ron turned to look at Dean. He sat down next to him. "Hermione thinks I have a girlfriend."  
  
"You still like her, don't you?" Dean said, sympathetically.  
  
"Hermione likes Harry," said Ron. "I know it."  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"Why are you pushing this? Do you want me to ask Hermione out?"  
  
"All I know is that this summer you started sending me owls because you had no one else to turn to. You couldn't talk to Harry about it, and you certainly didn't want to tell Hermione. I don't mind," Dean added, when he saw the look on Ron's face. "You know that she knows."  
  
"And even after she knew, she went to visit Krum. That tells me how she feels."  
  
"You used to be so easy going."  
  
"People change, Dean."  
  
"You can say that again. Seamus is completely whipped by that Hufflepuff. I guess we both feel rejected by our best friends, huh?" Dean grabbed Ron's hand. Ron smiled.  
  
"You know what. Some change is for the better." 


	7. Unexpected People

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 7  
"Unexpected People"  
  
Cho sat in the Ravenclaw common room, her mind wandering. She was alone; everyone else was in the Great Hall for dinner. She took a bite of a cauldron cake. A bunch of them were sitting on the table next to her along with some pumpkin juice. She wanted to be left alone. Exactly one year ago, the second task had taken place. Cedric had saved Cho, who was the person he would miss most. When they got back on dry land, Cedric told her how much he cared about her.  
  
During the task, Harry had stayed to try to save everyone. She really admired him for doing that. If Harry hadn't acted the hero, he would have won and been in first. It might have changed what happened during the third task. Harry might have won the tournament alone....Cedric would have never touched that portkey....Cedric wouldn't have died.  
  
After finishing the last cake, Cho got up and sat right in front of the fire. She looked at it as though someone were there.  
  
"Cedric, I miss you so much." Cho paused, then smiled. "Our team has won every game this year. The new Hufflepuff seeker doesn't compare to you. I guess even if you were alive, you wouldn't be here. I'm sure we would be sending each other tons of letters." Cho's face fell. "But you're not here."  
  
She laid back on the floor and propped her feet up on a nearby chair. She continued to talk while looking up at the ceiling. "I'm with Harry now. I know it's soon, but I'm sure you'd approve of the person. He's helped me keep my mind off things. You still have a piece of my heart. You always will. Although, I think you left a hole in my heart as well. I guess Harry is helping me from completely falling apart." Tears started falling down her cheek. "But he's not enough. I want *you*. I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. Sometimes I want to go find Voldemort myself, so he can kill me like he killed you and we could be together."  
  
A faint sound startled Cho. She quickly wiped her eyes and sat up. Her eyes swept the common room. She listened closely. Then the fire turned green and a letter flew out and into her lap. It was addressed to her. All it said was, "I'm the only one who can help you." A skull with a snake in it was burned onto the paper as well. Cho threw the letter into the fire and ran up to the girls dormitories. She sat in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest, holding her wand tightly in her hand.  
  
Later that night, Harry was fast asleep in his four poster. He woke up and barely saw Cho standing beside his bed. "Why are you here? How did you get in?" he asked, only half awake. He couldn't see her very well.  
  
"Shh." Cho put a finger to her lips. She whispered, "I have ways." She smiled. "I couldn't sleep. Do you mind?"  
  
Harry looked over at the other four beds to see if anyone else had woken up. Cho didn't wait for an answer. She slipped under his covers and lied down next to him. Harry remained still as Cho settled in. He wondered what would happen the next morning when the others woke up. "Cho, I don't think this is such a good idea. Cho?" She was already asleep and Harry didn't have the heart to wake her. He kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Cho was still next to Harry when he woke up. He moved and she opened her eyes. It was Sunday*** and the others were still asleep. Harry got out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak. "You can use this."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Cho took the cloak and quietly left Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry lied down on top of his covers. They smelled like strawberries and flowers. He breathed in deeply. Suddenly he had the strongest feeling that he wanted to see Cho again. Not only see her but breathe her in as well.   
  
He got changed and went down to breakfast. Hermione and Ron showed up just as Harry finished shoveling his food in.  
  
"In a hurry are we?" asked Hermione. Harry slowed down and remained where he was. He had been trying very hard not to neglect anyone.   
  
"Just hungry I guess," he said. "What are you two doing today?"  
  
"Arithmancy homework."  
  
"Divination homework. I believe you have to do some as well."  
  
Harry completely forgot about his assignments. Why had he put off all of his homework? He looked at his watch. "Sorry. I have to go. Lots of things to do today. I'll see you all later." The sooner he finished his work, the sooner he could see Cho.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched as Harry nearly tripped over himself leaving the Great Hall. "Did you find out anymore about Jade Hearts or accipio animus?"  
  
Hermione bit into an apple and said, "Wehw, books, awn't gawna hehwp ee ehwymoh." *munch munch*  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. If books can't help you, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing. You were right. Knowing about Jade Hearts isn't going to help anyone."  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
Hermione wrinkled her brow. "Didn't you? Ah, it doesn't matter. Besides, I have more important things to worry about."  
  
"You-Know-Who isn't important to worry about?"  
  
"Well, I can't do anything about him. If he doesn't blow up the school or something, we will still have to take our O.W.L.s at the end of the year. I have been slacking off too much."  
  
"So has everyone else, which would keep you at the top of our class."  
  
"You never know, Ron. Remember: Ravenclaws are all wise. I doubt they are slacking off. Most likely they'll be trying harder. People change, Ron." Ron dropped his fork, and it clattered on the floor. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ron emerged from beneath the table with his fork. "Of course. Maybe. I think I'm finished eating. I'll see you back at the common room."  
  
Hermione shrugged and continued to eat her food.  
  
Ron was running up the staircase when he bumped into the last person he wanted to see, Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Weasley." Ron pushed aside Draco and continued on his way. "What an idiot." Draco held out his hand, which was now grasping Ron's wand. "This might be of some use."  
  
  
  
***It really was Sunday. I looked it up on the calendar. Just thought I'd share. ^_^ 


	8. New Additions

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 8  
"New Additions"  
  
One of the benefits of being a prefect as Harry had learned the previous year was their bathroom. It had a marble tub the size of a small pool. Hermione occupied it after filling it with thick pink and blue foam. She had her head resting on her arms on the edge of the tub. Her feet didn't touch the bottom. She was facing the back wall of the bathroom with her eyes closed, so she didn't notice when someone entered.  
  
The person dressed in a black bathrobe walked around the tub and stopped in front of Hermione. He cast a shadow over her, and she opened her eyes. "What are you doing in here?! This is the *girl's* bathroom!!! How did you get the password?! Don't just stand there! Leave!!!" Hermione didn't want to make any sudden movements in fear of parting the foam. She just looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, please. Drop the act. You have enough bubbles in there to hide a troll." He started to take off his robe, and Hermione quickly looked away.  
  
"Don't think you're getting in here. You know someone might walk in."  
  
"No, they won't. The door is smart enough to know someone is in here taking a bath...naked," he added with a grin that Hermione didn't see because she was too busy staring at the foam.  
  
"It obviously didn't have enough sense to keep you out."  
  
"You know I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."  
  
"Yes, and I wish you would put your sleeves back on." Hermione heard him enter the water. She glanced back to see if he was decently covered by the foam. She turned around keeping one hand on the side to keep her up. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, innocently. "I just wanted to take a nice relaxing bubble bath."  
  
"Then go to your own bathroom."  
  
"Oh, but it's much nicer in this one. I'd much rather stare at you than be stared at by Moaning Myrtle."  
  
"You're comparing me to Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione asked, as she let go of the wall and slowly swam to the middle, where he was. She smiled. "I thought I meant more to you than that." Still keeping a safe distance from him, she put her arms on his shoulders. "But then again, you'd probably trade me in for a safe full of galleons."  
  
"It would have to be a bank full of galleons," he teased.  
  
"Really, why did you come here?"  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that our plans have altered a bit."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, we have added a few more people to the list. To both lists. I just have to make sure that you will still go along with it no matter who gets stepped on."  
  
"You know that no one can keep me from staying by your side. Not even Voldemort himself. I think I've already proven that, haven't I?" Hermione said, as she leaned her head forward and kissed him deeply.  
  
"What you did doesn't really prove anything. You barely knew the guy. The real test is coming up."  
  
"Well, you know how much I love tests," she said, darkly. "How about a small test right now?"  
  
She pulled herself closely to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wow. Look at what I've done to the teacher's pet."  
  
"You've done a lot more than you'll ever know." 


	9. Spring Has Sprung

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 9  
"Spring Has Sprung"  
  
Spring had finally arrived at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful and breezy day. Cho sat against a tree with her Transfiguration book in her lap. Harry sat to the side of her feet facing her. He was studying Transfiguration as well. The wind gently swept Cho's hair across her neck. Harry watched as she tucked the strand behind her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. They had many quiet moments like that. Words no longer could express how they felt for each other. Harry felt so peaceful. It had been a very uneventful year, unlike his previous four at Hogwarts. He liked excitement, but what he had now was so much better. Everyone had expected the year to be filled with surprises, good and bad, now that Voldemort was back. So far nothing had happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Dean were sitting by the lake watching the giant squid slosh around. Ron looked over at Dean casually smiling. He finally felt like a burden had been lifted. It seemed to happen over night; he no longer wanted Hermione. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something changed. It might have been he who had changed or Hermione. Either way Ron now accepted how things turned out. He had lost his wand a few weeks ago. Dean assured him his wand would turn up. Ron believed him. He was grateful to have Dean as a friend. He missed being best friends with Harry and Hermione, but he knew they would be together again some day. Until that day he would be happy for them, and he would be happy for himself. Who knows how long he would have to be happy with his life at Hogwarts?  
  
Draco of course still had Ron's wand. He was in the dungeons working on a potion. Potions was Draco's best subject, so he thought it would be best to use his talents rather than just perform a regular spell. He mixed up various roots and herbs (no animals or animal parts, thank you very much!). The potion turned a horrible brown color. Draco stirred it with Ron's wand for about a minute. The wand slowly drank up the potion. Draco took the wand and pointed it at a window and said, "Frango vitrum!" A light shot out from the wand at an angle, and it shattered a different window.  
  
Hermione was outside of the castle standing with her back against the wall a few feet away from where the window shattered. She ignored it. She stood there waiting for someone. He finally showed up five minutes after the window broke.   
  
"You're late. I've been waiting for twenty minutes."  
  
"It took me a while to get away from someone. Couldn't think of any excuses." He shrugged and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
She smiled. "All right. How are things going?"  
  
"Excellent. Voldemort will be really pleased."  
  
"Can you believe he asked for the help of students at Hogwarts? I'm not questioning his power, but..."  
  
"They already know who most of the old death eaters are, and some of his best have died. Besides, we can do a lot more within these walls." He put his hand on the wall and leaned in. "No one would ever suspect us. Perfect little prefects."  
  
"They might suspect you," said Hermione.  
  
"Why? What have I done?" he asked, acting appalled to have been accused of such a thing.  
  
Hermione looked at him through squinted eyes. Her face then seemed to say, 'I changed my mind.' She didn't say anything, just looked down at her feet.  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Ron and Harry are my best friends." Before Hermione could continue, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved them against the wall and painfully held them there. Hermione had a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Are you backing out now?!" he demanded. "We made a promise to each other. You do not want to know what I do to people who break promises."  
  
"I just--"  
  
"You just what? Huh? You think Harry or Ron is gonna save you if you go back to them now? After all you've already done? Face it, Hermione." He put his mouth to her ear. "I'm you're only friend." He abruptly let go of her and, with his robes flying behind him, walked away. Hermione slid down the wall and sat down with her knees bent. He was right. She had already made her choice. She couldn't change that now.  
  
Draco needed to find a way to give Ron back his wand. He decided to have an owl deliver it. On his way to the owlery, he bumped into Seamus.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Draco.  
  
"None of your business," Seamus snapped. He started to continue on his way.  
  
Draco stopped him. "Hey. I heard you're going out with that Hufflepuff prefect."  
  
Seamus, who was a few inches taller, got up in Draco's face. "My personal life is none of your business."  
  
Draco returned the threatening gesture. "It is if it interferes with Voldemort's plans."  
  
"I have everything under control. Worry about yourself."  
  
"I am. I don't need you or anyone else screwing anything up."  
  
"No one's going to screw up, especially me."  
  
"Are you involving that Hufflepuff? I would never expect a Hufflepuff to be loyal to Voldemort."  
  
"She's not involved," said Seamus, half-heartedly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "Good. Keep it that way." They continued on their own ways.  
  
Seamus was stopped again on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room by Ron and Dean. "Hey, Seamus!" said Dean.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
"Is everything all right with you and your fellow prefect?" asked Ron. Seamus felt a sudden rush of worry. What did Ron mean by that? Then Seamus realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Yeah. She's all right. I don't see her that often though."  
  
"Really? You seem to be gone an awful lot. What else are you up to?"  
  
Seamus got really angry with Ron's questions. "What does it matter?"  
  
Ron and Dean backed up. "It's just a question, Seamus," said Dean, calmly. "Ron didn't mean anything by it. It was a harmless question."  
  
"I have homework I need to finish." Seamus stormed passed them.  
  
Dean and Ron looked at each other. "Remind me again why Seamus is a prefect," said Dean. "Even Neville would have been better." They continued to the common room after a good amount of distance was put between them and Seamus.  
  
Harry was now in the common room polishing his Firebolt and talking with Neville. "I doubt Ravenclaw will win the House Cup," assured Neville. "They might win the Quidditch Cup but not the House Cup."  
  
"You know, Neville," Harry said, smiling. "I actually don't care who wins either cup."  
  
"Even if Slytherin wins?"  
  
"Okay. Maybe I care a little."  
  
On her bed, Cho read another letter that had come out of the fireplace. It was now the fifth one. This time it said, "People change. You can't always trust those around you." She opened her trunk and tossed the letter in there with the last two. The second one had been thrown into the fire like the first one, but the rest she decided to hold on to. She decided that maybe they were coming from a friend, not a foe. 


	10. Thunder and Lightning

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 10  
"Thunder and Lightning"  
  
The lovely atmosphere did not last for very long. The darkness started before the dawn on April nineteenth. Harry was running away from something. He could see Cho on the horizon. She stayed on the horizon, so he never got closer. Something about her made Harry want to stop, but his feelings for her kept him going. He stopped suddenly. A force kept him from moving. He tried running. It felt like something was pushing him the other direction. Then he was free to continue running and he fell forward. The ground was pulled out from underneath him and he started to fall. As he was falling he saw Cho now standing on the edge of the Earth looking down on him. She was silhouetted by the sun. The further he fell, the blacker she looked until she resembled a dementor. Harry screamed.   
  
He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. For a second he thought he had died, but then he realized it had been a dream. He wiped off the sweat from his brow and put on his glasses. Everyone was still asleep, which told him he hadn't screamed for real. Harry was starting to wish he could drink the dreamless sleep potion every night. His dreams always meant something, so he couldn't dismiss what he just saw.  
  
Harry slowly got dressed as the others started to wake up. They all went down to breakfast together. It was the first time that year the fifth year Gryffindors were actually acting like they were in the same house. It's like they all knew their time together would be cut short, so they should take advantage of it right now. The girls joined them not too long after they sat down.  
  
"Ergh," said Lavendar. "Why is today such a horrid day? Not a single patch of blue in the sky."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Parvati. "It's so dark outside. It feels like it's dinner time already."  
  
"Good. Does that mean we don't have to go to class?" joked Dean. Harry saw Ron give Dean a quick smile. Ron noticed Harry examining him.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Erm. No." Harry went back to his toast and strawberry jam.  
  
Hermione thought something was going on with Harry. She was sitting by Ron and hadn't seen what Harry had. She went back to the original conversation. "At least we have Potions this afternoon. The weather won't make any difference to us in that gloomy classroom."  
  
"We also have Divination this morning," said Lavendar. "The cloudy sky is surely going to block all psychic vibes."  
  
"What psychic vibes?" Harry muttered under his breath. Parvati shot him a look.  
  
Hermione said goobye to the other Gryffindors as she headed to Ancient Runes. Harry watched Ron and Dean very closely as they all walked to Divination. They were walking very strangely to Harry. Ron didn't walk with Dean like he had with him. Something was different. Their relationship was in some way different from Harry's and Ron's. Ron kept making awkward glances at Harry. "Would you stop it?" asked Ron, in a fed up sort of manner.  
  
"Sorry," replied Harry. He stopped staring at him but continued to look over constantly.   
  
He wasn't the only one being skeptical. Dean was looking at Seamus and Lavendar, who were holding hands.  
  
"Hey, Seamus. I thought you were going out with that other girl."  
  
Seamus gave this some thought. "I'm not committed to anyone. Can't I have friends who are girls?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him. Dean couldn't say anything to that afterall, his situation was the exact opposite.  
  
The Divination classroom looked particularly spooky. The sudden thunder storm didn't help too much. It wasn't raining though, which was good because Harry took a seat by the open window. It was really stuffy and thick in the room. Professor Trelawney attempted to gracefully enter the room.  
  
"Today we are going to practice fire scrying!" she said, excitedly.  
  
"Crying? Why would we practice crying?" asked Ron.  
  
"Scrying, Mr. Weasley. Scrying. We shall gaze into flames to see into the future!" On each table was a tiny makeshift bonfire. "Remember to keep your books at a good distance away from the fire. We don't want to destroy our learning devices!" she said in a rather high voice.  
  
Harry stared into his fire. He looked at the bottom of it, which was green. Seamus was on the other side of the fire. "See anything?" he asked.  
  
"I see...I see...FIRE!" Harry said, dramatically. Unfortunately this caught the attention of the professor. She sauntered over to them. She sat down, much to Harry's disappointment. Within seconds of looking at the fire, she turned to Harry with sad eyes. 'Here it comes,' thought Harry. Surprisingly she also looked over at Seamus, too.  
  
"I am so terribly sorry. Harry, you are going to lose many friends. Seamus, it seems your actions are going to hurt someone you love."  
  
For once Harry took what she said to heart. She didn't say his friends would die. She just said he would lose them. He decided he would prevent this by being a better friend to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"And what actions might those be? Can you tell me that?" asked Seamus, irritatedly.  
  
"Oh, dear. I better not say. All I know is that terrible things are going to happen, ('Surprise, surprise,' thought Harry.) and, Seamus, you have the choice of whether or not to be the cause. Either way, someone is going to be hurt because of you." She stood up and went over to Lavendar and Parvati's table. Harry had never seen Professor Trelawney act so seriously. Usually she tells her predictions melodramatically and they never come true, except one which was completely out of the norm. Harry looked at Seamus.  
  
"I have no idea what she is talking about," said Seamus. He scoffed and went back to staring at the fire. Harry looked at him. Seamus wasn't scrying. He was glaring. He could have been glaring off into space. The sound of thunder shook Harry from his thoughts. He looked out the window and saw an unusual amount of lightning bolts. Then Harry thought he saw a flash of green light in the clouds. For the first time since his last encounter with Voldemort, Harry's scar started to burn. He tried hard to hold back the pain. He didn't need Trelawney predicting everyone's death. 


	11. Fights and Failures

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 11  
"Fights and Failures"  
  
"Are you all right? You don't seem to be acting like your usual self," said Harry.  
  
"And how would you know how I usually act?" snapped Cho. They were sitting in the library together. Cho had been staring at nothing, tapping her quill. Harry had never seen Cho with a temper before. He didn't know how to react.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
The truth was that something was bothering Cho. All the anonymous letters she had been receiving were getting to her. They were pushing her to the edge. They never said much, but they said enough.  
  
Harry had noticed that Cho's mood seemed to coincide with the weather. There hadn't been a sunny day since the beginning of April. Things just kept getting darker, along with Cho's demeanor.  
  
Harry's scar hurt quite often as well. He knew it had to do with Voldemort, but why hadn't he heard about anything? All of Hogwarts continued as though nothing was happening in the rest of the world.  
  
"Harry?" asked Cho. Harry must have drifted off in his thoughts. He looked over at her. It seemed she had been looking at him for a while now. "Why don't you hang out with Ron or Hermione anymore?"  
  
Harry was very surprised at this question. "What do you mean? Of course I do."  
  
"No, you don't. You used to be joined at the hip, and now I bet you couldn't even tell me what's been going on with them."  
  
Harry didn't understand why Cho was so interested in his relationships with Ron and Hermione. "Well, I guess we just needed a break from each other. We can't hang out with just each other forever."  
  
"Why not? They're you're friends, aren't they? Are you saying you get tired of your friends?" That question made Harry a bit angry. What exactly was she getting at? "Can you just drop people so easily?"  
  
"Cho, what is your problem?" he asked, angrily. "I'm still friends with them. But people grow up. Sometimes they grow apart. Am I not allowed to be with other people?"  
  
"You want to be with other people?" she asked in a crushed manner.  
  
'Is she for real?' thought Harry. "I like being with *you*. Is it so wrong that I spend some time with you and not Ron or Hermione?"  
  
Something about what Harry said made Cho fight back tears. Harry wanted to feel bad, but he didn't even know what he did and she was just acting too weird. Cho was staring down at her parchment, which now had tear drops smearing the ink.  
  
"Would you please tell me what's wrong? What on earth could be bothering you so much?"  
  
Cho looked up with an angry look in her eyes. "You of all people wouldn't understand!" She stood up and fled from the library. Harry just sat there bewildered. The way Cho looked just now reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. Thoughts of his dream returned to him. He thought of how Cho was just out of reach, and when he was falling she resembled a dementor. Harry decided not to go anywhere in case she returned. He didn't want her getting any ideas or interpreting his absence upon her return.  
  
Cho came back about an hour later. Her eyes were a bit red, but the rest of her face reflected a level of calmness. She sat down.  
  
"I shouldn't have snapped at you," she said. "I'm sure you don't deserve that. I guess it's just getting close to that day."  
  
'Day?' thought Harry. Cho saw the confused look on Harry's face.  
  
"You know. It's been almost a year since the third task, and I just--"  
  
'Oh.' Harry can't believe he had forgotten. "Don't worry about it. I--" He was about to say he understood but then remembered Cho yelling at him. "I....Do you want to be left alone?"  
  
"No, no," said Cho, shaking her head. "That's the last thing I want."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here for you."  
  
Cho smiled gently at him. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Later that evening Cho threw all ten letters she had in her trunk into the fire. She no longer trusted the person sending them. The only person she could trust was Harry, and those letters just made her question that. 


	12. Jade Hearts

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 12  
"Jade Hearts"  
  
Harry's scar bothered him to the point he decided to talk to Dumbledore. He stood at the gargoyle. He tried waiting for someone to come out first, but he grew impatient after one minute. "Cauldron cake. Butterbeer. Lemon drop? Milkyway...oops. Erm..." Just then the gargoyle jumped aside. No one came out, so Harry took it as an invitation to go in. He walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The door was open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk as though he was expecting him.  
  
"Having trouble with the password?" Dumbledore asked. "Please sit down."  
  
Harry took a seat. "I want to know what's been going on with Voldemort."  
  
"Of course you want to know. Well, let me see. We don't know."  
  
Harry was shocked to hear that. How could they not know? Dumbledore not know what was going on? Was the world ending?  
  
"You see," Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort hasn't done anything. He hasn't killed. He hasn't even terrorized. There has been no activity among the death eaters that we know of. We feel that Voldemort is up to something else, but alas, we know nothing of his plans."  
  
Harry was incredibly disappointed. "My scar has been hurting ever since the weather changed. I think I saw flashes of green light in the clouds." Dumbledore sat there contemplating this. "Also, I would like to know more about Jade Hearts."  
  
Dumbledore was not at all surprised to hear this. "I'm sure you know enough about it."  
  
"All I know is that it's the heart of a death eater, but not all of them have one."  
  
"Why do you suppose that is?" asked Dumbledore, as though he were giving Harry a pop quiz.  
  
"Well, not all death eaters were bad wizards. Voldemort turned them against their will."  
  
"I see. Where did you find this out?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"For once, Miss Granger is incorrect. It was bound to happen some time. She was right about accipio animus." Harry would have been shocked to find out that Dumbledore knew about the conversation, but he had way too many experiences so not much surprised him anymore. "Voldemort performs accipio animus on all death eaters. All it does is it allows Voldemort to keep track of his followers. They still have their own will."  
  
"What about their hearts?"  
  
"No one has control over their own hearts. Would you be able to change your feelings at my command?" Harry thought about this and then shook his head. "As for Jade Hearts, Voldemort does have control over them. Many people have them, not just dark wizards. Voldemort does not have one." Harry was deeply confused by this. "We may not have control over our own hearts, but people can control those of others. Voldemort, and others like him, can manipulate people. Those with Jade Hearts no longer have their true feelings. They feel something else." Harry was beginning to understand.  
  
"So if someone's heart is in love with one person, someone can manipulate it to love another?"  
  
"Not entirely, but I think you understand. I believe you and Miss Chang have feelings for each other." Harry nodded slightly. "If your heart were to turn into a Jade Heart, most likely you would hate her; however, you can hate her without having a Jade Heart. You're feelings might change on their own. It's a matter of whether or not your heart can feel freely."  
  
Harry imagined what it would be like to have someone make you feel something you didn't want to. He always felt things he didn't want to, but at least that was his own fault. Imagine having it be someone else's fault.  
  
"Jade Hearts are a very complicated matter, which is why Miss Granger had difficulty interpreting the small amount of information about them. There is much we do not understand. Those with Jade Hearts refuse to believe they have one."  
  
"How do you tell they have one?"  
  
"It is actually quite obvious. You can only learn by experience."  
  
"You mean I could only learn if I got one?"  
  
"Oh, no. You can learn if someone you know gets one."  
  
"How does someone turn someone else's heart?" asked Harry.  
  
"By making the weak willed go against their own feelings."  
  
"Then couldn't a muggle do it?"  
  
"No, there is magic involved," said Dumbledore reassuringly.  
  
"So then there is a counterspell?"  
  
"I said magic was involved. Doesn't mean it has to involve a spell. Spells cannot make or break a Jade Heart."  
  
"But they can be broken?"  
  
"If something can be made, it can be broken." 


	13. Trust No One

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 13  
"Trust No One"  
  
An owl finally delivered what Harry had been waiting for all year: a letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm very sorry for not writing to you earlier. I'm sure this year has   
been very hard on you. Lupin and I are doing fine, and we hope   
you are, too. Nothing has been happening with us. Everyone has   
done what Dumbledore asked, but Voldemort has yet to take his   
next step. Please be very careful because he might already be  
doing something and we don't know what it is, so we have no  
way of protecting you. Always stay near Dumbledore. DO NOT  
go walking off or outside of Hogwarts. I know it is difficult to just  
wait for Voldemort to make his next move, but really, there is no  
other way. I hope you understand. Tell Ron and Hermione hello  
for us. Hopefully, we'll see you soon!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry folded up the letter. He knew Voldemort was doing something, that something was taking place. Sirius and Lupin shouldn't know about it. It would only make them worry. Harry tried his best to write a letter that wouldn't make them rush over to Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Sirius and Lupin,  
  
I'm fine. The year has been all right except for my Quidditch defeat  
against Ravenclaw. Ron and Hermione are doing well, also. Don't  
worry about me. I haven't set foot outside of Hogwarts other then  
the weekend trips to Hogsmeade. Nothing special has happened  
here. I'm sure we'll get to see each other soon. School will be over  
in less than two months! Take care!  
  
Harry  
  
He read the letter over three times before sending it off with the owl that came from Sirius. The Gryffindor common room was noisy and crowded when Harry returned, so he made his way up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He put his hands under his head and stared up thinking about what Voldemort could be doing undetected. Maybe Voldemort wasn't the one doing something. He had his legion of death eaters to do all of his dirty work. Perhaps he was recruiting even more death eaters. Harry jolted up.  
  
"He's recruiting more death eaters," he said, breathlessly. Harry thought about what this could mean. Right now Voldemort wanted to return to power. He wanted to continue his unfinished business. "Voldemort's business was to kill me. He hasn't yet. If Voldemort's main concern right now is to kill me, where is he?" Harry wrinkled his brow trying to come up with a theory on what was going on. After all, Harry probably knows more about Voldemort's plans other than the death eaters themselves. "Death eaters. Recruiting death eaters." His thoughts played over and over in his mind. "His target is me. He's recruiting more--" The color drained from Harry's face. "How is it possible?"  
  
Harry got up from his bed and ran to the door but stopped himself. He couldn't tell anybody. What if they were the death eaters? 'Ron and Hermione wouldn't be death eaters,' Harry thought, incredulously. Then again, Ron had been acting weird, especially around Dean. Maybe he and Dean became death eaters together. That would explain such secrecy. Ron had been acting very guilty, like he was hiding something from Harry. Hadn't Hermione given Harry the wrong information about Jade Hearts? Dumbledore said it was a simple mistake, but Harry knew Hermione wouldn't have told him anything unless she was absolutely sure.  
  
If he couldn't trust his best friends, who could he trust? Harry sat down on the floor. He didn't want to involve Sirius or Lupin. What good would it do to tell Dumbledore? All he could do was watch everyone, look for subtle hints. Harry didn't want to act paranoid, but someone wanted him dead, and someone in Hogwarts was helping to make that happen. 


	14. Beyond Pain

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 14  
"Beyond Pain"  
  
Clouds completely covered the sky. It seemed as though night time was twenty four hours a day, but this was worse than having constant night. At least the night sky has stars. The only light came from the constant lightning bolts and flashes of green light. Everyone had mutual understanding that this was the work of Voldemort, but people pretended as though it would pass. Worrying wouldn't make the clouds part in the skies.  
  
Cho laid back in Harry's lap and his chin rested on her shoulder. They looked out at the lake, which reflected the lightning. The thunder had ceased for the time being. The temperature reminded them that it was almost summer, but the winds reminded them that the season didn't matter.   
  
Cho ran her hand through Harry's already messy hair. Her fingers smoothed out his bangs close to his scar. Then his scar burned again, but it was more intense than usual. Harry buried his face in Cho's neck. He unintentionally tightened his hold around her.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Cho asked, unable to move. Harry, too busy bearing the pain, didn't answer back. Cho put her hands over his and tried her best to soothe him. Then they both felt a pair of hands tugging on their arms.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron, trying not to panic. "What happened?" he asked Cho.  
  
"I don't know. We were just sitting here then all of a sudden he was in a lot of pain. Can you see anything?"  
  
Ron brought his face close to Harry's. "Harry, can you hear me?"  
  
"My...scar...is burning," he said through clenched teeth. "Please...get Dumbledore."  
  
Ron quickly ran off into the castle.  
  
"Harry, hang in there," Cho said, her voice quivering.  
  
Dumbledore came quickly with Ron leading the way. He effortlessly pryed Harry off of Cho. Harry laid on his side curled up with his face in his hands. The three of them knealed beside him. "Please do something!" cried Ron.  
  
It seemed as though Dumbledore was hesitant to do so, but he said, "Protectum!"   
  
Harry relaxed a bit but still kept his face in his hands. "Are you okay now?" asked Ron. Harry nodded slightly. "Accio pillow!" said Ron, with his wand held up, which had been brought to him a few weeks ago by a school owl. A large pillow came into Ron's hands, which he placed under Harry's head.  
  
Harry rolled over on to his back. "Thanks, Ron." He no longer suspected his best friend. 'I guess I haven't been the best friend I should have been, so Ron hung out with Dean instead. That's understandable,' thought Harry. His attention went back to his scar when he saw Dumbledore looking down at him.   
  
"Your scar has been hurting for a while now, hasn't it?"  
  
"I should have told you sooner."  
  
"No need for regrets now. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Harry shook his head. Dumbledore said to Ron and Cho, "I suggest you two help Harry to the Great Hall. It's almost lunch time."  
  
"Can I just stay here for another minute?"  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I need to get back to some work. I will leave you all now." He got up and carefully walked away.  
  
Harry realized Cho had kept quiet. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright," said Cho. Then she leaned down and hugged him. "I thought you were dying!" she cried.  
  
"I'm alright," he said, reassuringly. He didn't know why she was reacting so badly. Maybe she had imagined Cedric to have died in fits of pain. He felt bad for her. For the first time he realized just how badly she was hurting over his death.  
  
Cho finally let go of Harry and wiped the tears off of her face.  
  
"How long has your scar been hurting?" asked Ron, full of concern.  
  
Harry sat up to talk to him. "I'll catch you up on everything later." Harry smiled. "Right now I could go for some blueberry pie."  
  
That evening Harry told Ron about Trelawney's prediction, Sirius' letter, and his own theories on Voldemort. "Does Hermione know about any of this?" asked Ron after a long pause after Harry finished.  
  
"No. I had decided to keep everything to myself because I don't know who the death eaters could be."  
  
Ron looked disappointed. "Is that why you took so long to tell me?"  
  
Harry saw the crushed look on Ron's face. "I'm sorry. Besides, I'm sure you haven't told me everything about your year."  
  
Ron's face went bright red. "Nothing has happened to me. Nothing ever happens to me."  
  
"That's not true. Last year you were stuck at the bottom of the lake for quite some time. And in our first year you played that great game of chess!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but all that involved you as well."  
  
"Ron--"  
  
"I'm not trying to start the whole jealousy thing again. Really," he added from the unconvinced look on Harry's face. "I'm fine. I've grown up."  
  
"I can't believe it only took a year for us to grow apart."  
  
"What are you talking about? We're here talking with each other, aren't we? I think Hermione's the one who has drifted away. Perhaps she got sick of us," he joked.  
  
"Do you know what's been going on with her?"  
  
Ron frowned. "No. I thought you did." They looked at each other. Then they both shook their heads. "Nah. She can't possibly be a death eater. I mean, she's muggleborn! You-Know-Who would sooner use Avada Kedavra on her rather than accipio animus."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Not unless she was of more use to him than any pureblood or halfblood."  
  
"How can she help him?"  
  
"She's one of my best friends, isn't she?"  
  
"You better hope she is." 


	15. Worried About Hermione

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 15  
"Worried About Hermione"  
  
Hermione sat down at the table across from Ron and Harry. They both watched her as she spooned mashed potatoes on to her plate. She paused mid-scoop and raised an eyebrow at them. "What's with you two?"  
  
"Wanted to ask you the same--" Harry kicked Ron under the table before he could finish his sentence. It wasn't soon enough.  
  
"Tell me what is going on," Hermione said, impatiently.  
  
Harry searched for something to say. "Well, we haven't really talked in a while. We just wanted to know how you've been. What have you been doing?"  
  
"You know me," Hermione said in a "duh" sort of way. "We do have O.W.L.s coming up. You two have been studying, right?"  
  
Ron was not put off by this. "I don't see you studying much in the common room."  
  
Harry quickly added, "And I have been studying for the O.W.L.s and rarely see you in the library."  
  
"I prefer studying in empty classrooms. Is that a crime?" Hermione was getting really annoyed.  
  
"I'm sure you aren't studying all the time. So what else have you been doing? Who have you been hanging out with?" asked Harry. He knew he was being pushy and very obvious, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Hermione nonchalantly started eating her food. She took her time to swallow before answering. "I have other responsibilities. Prefects do a lot more than you think."  
  
"So you hang out with the other prefects a lot?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," she replied, incredulously. "I'm not really acquainted with the older Gryffindor prefects or those from other houses. And Seamus has been keeping himself busy. Everyone just seems to be doing their own thing." She shifted moods. "Why are you two suddenly interested in my life?"  
  
"You're our friend," Harry replied, defensively. "We want to be a part of your life."  
  
Hermione started shoveling all her food into her mouth. After five minutes of eating without stopping to breathe, Hermione chugged down her goblet of pumpkin juice and then slammed it down on the table. She paused then looked fiercely at Ron and Harry. "I didn't kick you out of my life. As I recall, it was the other way around." The table shook as she stood up from the table then left the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Harry had quizzical shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Did she..."  
  
"...remind you of Malfoy?" Harry finished. Ron looked at Harry and nodded. "I haven't even had any problems with him this year."  
  
"I ran into him once. That was all."  
  
"I wonder what his death eater father is up to. You think Malfoy is now a death eater?"  
  
"Think? I know! There's no doubt. But Malfoy is too stupid to work alone especially being under the same roof as Dumbledore. He'd need help in order to take you down."  
  
"I'm not that worried about Malfoy. I'm worried about Hermione though."  
  
"You fear Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not worried that she's going to kill me. I'm just worried about how she is doing."  
  
"She probably just took on too much...again. You remember how she was during our third year. I think we're questioning the wrong person."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "Did you see how angry she got? She thinks we kicked her out of our lives. Have I really been that insensitive?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "She's a girl. They get all emotional over nothing. I'm sure she'll get over it."  
  
Harry remembered how Cho would get emotional without being provoked, but she never got emotional over nothing. Something else was bothering Hermione. Something deeper. And Harry had a feeling she wasn't just taking it out on them; both of them or just one of them was the cause.  
  
"I think we should keep an eye on her."  
  
Ron looked intently at Harry. "You mean spy on her?"  
  
"Well, no. Trelwaney--"  
  
"You seriously believe what that old bat told you?!" asked Ron.  
  
"You didn't hear her. I'm telling you. I may be Voldemort's target, but I don't think I'm the one who is in trouble. If anyone is in trouble, it's Hermione. She's a muggleborn, she's very close to me, and Malfoy hates her. We should also keep an eye on Seamus. Trelawney's prediction for him may not have anything to do with Voldemort, but you never know. She said no matter what he does, someone will get hurt. I personally don't want to see anyone get hurt."  
  
"Wow, that's both fifth year Gryffindor prefects....Rough job." 


	16. Lost and Losing

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 16  
"Lost and Losing"  
  
Harry and Ron kept a close watch on Hermione for the following days. They tried to be friendly to her, but she reacted with indifference. Half of Ron wanted to chase after her, but the other half wanted to forget about it and just hang out with Harry and Dean.  
  
"Hermione is still our friend," said Harry. "I don't think it is a good time to alienate anyone."  
  
"You couldn't be more correct, Mr. Potter." Harry turned around and saw Snape standing behind him, arms crossed, sneering as usual. "Follow me." Harry gave Ron a look that told him not to give up on Hermione. Ron walked down the hall the opposite way that Snape led Harry. The two of them came to halt at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They both entered. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down. Snape remained standing by the door.  
  
"Harry, there is troubling news that I believe you should be aware of," said Dumbledore. Harry did not like the sound of it. "I left out some information about Jade Hearts. When someone gets a Jade Heart, the person they truly love becomes their worst enemy. This is why many death eaters don't have Jade Hearts. They would end up killing themselves. That's why magic is involved."  
  
Harry was a bit uncertain about this. "Why is this troubling news for me exactly? Why do I need to know this?"  
  
"Because if Voldemort is successful, someone you know will turn on you. Someone close to you."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the corner of his office behind Harry. He turned in his chair and saw Remus Lupin emerge from the shadows. "Hello, Harry." A huge smile crossed Harry's face as he jumped up and ran to give Lupin a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, excitedly looking around.  
  
"It's just me here. Sirius is back at my house with the others preparing."  
  
Harry's stopped smiling. "Preparing for what?"  
  
Lupin looked Harry in the eyes. "The giants...they have actually become spies for us." Harry gave him a look of disbelief. "I know, I know. Don't ask me how Hagrid did it. It took a while for them to set a plan and go back to Voldemort. Apparently Voldemort's plan is to turn someone you care about. We have no idea who it could be--"  
  
Harry cut him off right away. "It's someone here. A student." Lupin raised an eyebrow at him. "I had been doing some thinking, and it just makes sense."  
  
"You seem quite confident it's a student. You do realize that you can't pick out people with Jade Hearts that easily."  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I thought someone could tell right away."  
  
"Not tell right away exactly. Do you suspect anyone?"  
  
"Well, no not really."  
  
"That's too bad," said Dumbledore, lowering his head.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"If you suspect someone, you would know that they do not have a Jade Heart. You either know or you don't. I know that is difficult to understand. You just need to be aware that someone, possibly a student but it could also perhaps be an outside friend, will become a death eater, if they haven't already."  
  
"You're worried about me?" asked Harry. "Shouldn't you worry about the person Voldemort is going to change? All the death eaters want to kill me. What's one more?"  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore glanced at each other. "Just don't take anything for granted," said Lupin. "I need to go now. We're making sure no one outside of Hogwarts is in danger." He Harry's arm a squeeze and left. Harry plopped back down in the chair.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Wait for one of my friends to be brainwashed?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore gave a very caring, sympathetic look to Harry. "There's nothing you can do if you don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"Who it is. But I will remind you this: only the weakwilled can be suaded. That doesn't mean they have weak hearts or weak minds. They are just lost, and it might be Voldemort who shows them a way. You just make sure those you care about are directed on the right path."  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of this. It was like he was battling Voldemort for someone he cared about, but he didn't know who it was. He didn't even know how to fight. He left Dumbledore's office feeling worse than usual. Dumbledore's, Lupin's, and Trelawney's words all played in his head. "Harry, you are going to lose many friends," Trewlaney had said.   
  
Then remembering Dumbledore's words, Harry thought to himself, 'I might have already lost one. Unfortunately, I don't know where to find them.' 


	17. A Little More

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 17  
"A Little More"  
  
Everything was pitch black, but Harry wasn't at Hogwarts. It was complete darkness all around. Harry's head ached from slamming onto the ground. He stood up and looked around. Trees surrounded the clearing, and beyond the trees behind him Harry could barely see some houses. In front of him he saw a massive group of cloaked figures. Harry grasped tightly onto his wand. "Lumos!" he said, but immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
It had been a strange sequence of events that brought Harry to the clearing in the forest outside of Hogwarts grounds. After he had left Dumbeldore's office that one day, Harry made an attempt to talk with every person who cared about him.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," replied Ginny Weasley. "The year has been okay. Fourth year is quite tough really. Although I am quite enjoying Care of Magical Creatures. I probably won't work with dragons like Charlie. Perhaps unicorns are more for me. No, Harry, I'm not feeling left out of anything. Left out of what exactly? I'm fourteen now, and plus, I have six older brothers. I don't need you to act like a seventh."  
  
"Professor Sprout told me I might make a good assistant after I graduate from Hogwarts. Isn't that fantastic? Me working at Hogwarts. Would you have believed it?" Harry smiled as Neville rattled on about Herbology, the one subject he was actually good at. Neville seemed extremely content. Harry didn't have to worry about him.  
  
"Go away. I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I don't want pity from you or from Ron." Hermione wasn't as warming as the others. Harry thought she had good reason. Sort of. But Harry had suspected Hermione before, and Dumbledore said suspicions prove innocence.  
  
"Uh...Harry? Are you feeling alright??"  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry assured Parvati and Lavendar. He figured he would cover all the bases though in the front of his mind he knew that if either of them had Jade Hearts they'd most likely just turn on each other.  
  
"Exams?!" Harry yelled. "That was quick!" The end of the year had crept up on Harry. It's not that it went by fast; Harry just wasn't paying attention as it went by at all. "I need to study." Harry wished that Hermione hadn't abandoned him and Ron. Maybe he would have realized exams were coming up long before. Now he only had a week to study and no Hermione to study with. 'Is that all I mean to you?' he imagined Hermione saying.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry was laying on his bed reading. He had been slowly drifting off, and the book fell on his face when he heard his name. The door creaked open and a head of bushy brown hair peaked in. "Hermione," Harry said, surprised. He got up and motioned for her to come in. She slid through the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked as she approached his bed where he was sitting. She remained standing.  
  
"Just studying for exams. I completely forgot about them."  
  
"I sort of forgot about them as well." Harry had a sort of shocked expression on his face. "I know. I've just been thinking about other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like learning new spells."  
  
"We learn new spells every year. Why would that distract you from your studies? I mean, they are a big part of your studies."  
  
"I mean learning spells they don't teach at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh. Well, what kind of spells?"  
  
"For instance," said Hermione, taking a step back and pointing her wand at the foot of Harry's bed, "this one." She quickly redirected her wand at Harry and said, "Privor sensus!"  
  
Harry thought she killed him. Everything went dark, and he could no longer hear anything. In fact, he could no longer smell or feel either. All of his senses had just stopped. He could still think, but he was completely oblivious as to what was going on around him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't feel his mouth. He couldn't feel exactly, but he knew when pressure was applied to him. Someone had picked him up or was just holding him. Next thing he knew, he was getting back to his senses and found himself in the middle of a forest.  
  
"That was just too easy," he heard a familiar voice say. That's when he lit up his wand. There in front of him were the death eaters from last year plus many new ones. He couldn't see their faces, but he knew that voice.  
  
"What did you do to me? Why? Where are we?"  
  
"So many questions, Mr. Potter," said another less friendly voice. "That curiosity of yours will only hurt you...may possibly even lead you to an early death."  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said, darkly.  
  
"Who else?" he stated as he approached closer revealing his full, hideous human appearance. "And I do believe you already know the death eaters. As you see, I've made some additions."  
  
Harry looked past Voldemort into the faces of the front death eaters. They were standing too far back for him to see who they were exactly, but he already knew who one of them was. "Why would you take a muggleborn?" Harry asked Voldemort, but keeping his eyes on the death eaters.  
  
"Because I know how much it is eating you up inside. But don't limit your attention on just that. I have more surprises." Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it along the ground and a wall of flames shot up. They reached to Harry's neck level. He was alone on his side. Why would Voldemort want to separate him from the others?   
  
A handful of death eaters walked up and stopped behind Voldemort. One of them lowered his hood. Harry wasn't surprised at all to see Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Potter," he spat out.  
  
Harry glared at him, but then ignored him. "Why, Hermione? How could you do this after how badly Draco treated you or the fact that Voldemort killed lots of people and tried to kill me? I thought we were friends."  
  
Hermione lifted her head so Harry could see her. The light from the flames danced across her face. Her eyes looked particularly dark and angry; they weren't cold, but she spoke like she was bottling up a thousand emotions. "Are we?" she said, without changing her tone or expression. It was a side of her Harry never thought he'd see or could have imagined.  
  
"I wouldn't be too concerned about her if I were you, Harry," said the person to her right. "You wouldn't believe the things she has done."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked. It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
Seamus removed his hood at the same time the other death eaters around Draco and Hermione removed theirs. Hermione's remained on. All fifth year prefects were standing before Harry. He looked at Voldemort. "This was part of your plan?"  
  
"My plans go way above your head. You will die long before all my plans are carried out."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me now then?"  
  
"Because I want you to suffer."  
  
"You killed my parents. What more can you do?"  
  
The prefects all took a few steps back. Voldemort flicked his wand at the ground in front of his feet. Harry looked down and behind the flames he could barely see a figure lying on the ground. 


	18. Alone

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 18  
"Alone"  
  
"NO!" Harry cried out. That's all he could do since the flames were wide and green. They flickered between him and Cho, who still had color in her cheeks so she couldn't have been dead. "Why?" he asked, panicking. He searched for things to say let alone do.  
  
"Harry," Voldemort said, with a condescending sympathy, "you keep asking all the wrong questions."  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to make some kind of compromise for Cho's life.  
  
"Anything I want I can take. I don't need a weak child like yourself to hand me anything."  
  
Harry looked to Hermione. He tried pleading with her. "Please, Hermione, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. Please, Hermione! This isn't worth anything!"  
  
Hermione lifted off her hood and looked at Harry intently. "It's worth more to me than you'll ever know." Then Draco stepped forward and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione grasped his hand. They both gave Harry a smug look.  
  
A huge chunk of Harry's heart dropped to the ground like a sack of a thousand gold galleons. Harry was so stressed out now. Hermione and Draco? He felt a pressure rise up behind his eyes. "He hates muggleborns," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Turns out Granger and I have more in common than I thought," Draco said, tauntingly. "Who knew a mudblood could be evil enough to be a death eater?" Draco changed his expression to that of pity. "Aw. I thought you would have figured out by now, Potter, our new goal has been to torture you and those you care about. Well, unless they decide to join us like Granger here." He nodded his head towards Hermione. "Looks like I'm just the better man."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Over the summer," Hermione said, lazily.  
  
"You were with Krum all summer."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Was I?"  
  
A thought suddenly struck Harry. "Where's Ron?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh. You want to see Ron?" Hermione broke away from Draco and took out her wand. Harry wanted to say something, but he felt too sick from imagining what was about to happen. Hermione looked at Voldemort, who gave her an approving look. She pointed her wand to the area beside Harry, and with a crack Ron appeared. He went completely white from what he saw before him. His mouth hung open in a scared sort of shocked expression. Harry touched Ron's arm, and he snapped back to reality.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, shaking.  
  
Before Harry could answer him, Hermione said, "Oh, Ro-on." He turned his attention to her. "I have something for you as well." She did the same motion Voldemort did before and on the ground appeared Dean. Ron's mouth went back to hanging open.  
  
Harry found his strength again. "You leave Ron and Dean out of this!" he said, angrily. "This is only between me and Voldemort."  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed, dropping her cool exterior. She now looked frantic and full of rage. "This" -- she pointed at Ron, Harry, and Dean -- "is about me!"  
  
"How is Dean involved at all?" asked Harry, still with the same amount of anger as before.  
  
"Because of him!" She pointed her wand at Ron. "You left me!" she said to both of them. "How could you do that to me?!" Hermione said, shrilly. "You call yourselves my friends. Where were you?!"  
  
"When? When did I ever leave you?"  
  
"You both left me," she said, darkly, which to Harry seemed a bit worse. He wished she was still screaming. She looked up towards the sky for a moment and scoffed. When she looked back down, Harry saw a tear run down her cheek. "For one moment did you wonder how anyone else felt? You know, all the bad things that have happened to you since you found out you were a wizard...you didn't experience ANY of that alone. But yet you don't seem to care how anyone else feels. You weren't alone in the third corridor, were you? You didn't find that chamber alone. You did not go through the last five years by yourself, but if anyone asked you, that's how it probably would sound. You aren't the only one who suffers, but you seem to think so."  
  
"That is not fair. I do care about how you feel. I've always cared."  
  
"Don't you lie to me!" she screamed. "I put on a happy face at the end of last year. But I was worried about you. I kept thinking about what you must have been going through after something like that. I wanted to be there for you. And you left me!"  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you keep saying that?"  
  
"I kept sending you letters. All you could say was that you were fine. Why didn't you confide in me?"  
  
Harry was wondering how that could be interpreted as leaving her. "I just wanted to be left alone."  
  
"And I wanted you to talk to me! Geez, Harry. Is everything only about what you want? I needed you to talk to me! I needed you and you left me!"  
  
Harry suddenly realized what it was that Hermione was so hysterical about. "I think you're overreacting a bit." Harry realized he shouldn't have said that after it came out.  
  
"You couldn't possibly begin to know what it was I went through. You will never know."  
  
Harry looked at her. "I don't see how being angry with me could bring you to Voldemort's side."  
  
"I was by myself. And instead of my two best friends helping me, even after I kept offering to help them, Draco came to my side. And, well, you can clearly see the result."  
  
Harry tried to take in what she just said. "It's a trick," he said, as though he just realized it. "It's a trick! He's just using you! Why else would he have just appeared when you needed him--" Appeared when you needed him? Hermione had been in a weak state. "You -- you have the Jade Heart."  
  
All the death eaters laughed at this. "Don't be stupid, Harry," said Hermione. She stepped up to the flames and looked Harry in the eyes. "You only wish I had a Jade Heart." 


	19. Dead Inside

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 19  
"Dead Inside"  
  
"Tell me, Harry, what do you think is worse: feeling alone when you're not, being alone and not knowing, or knowing you're alone and not caring?"  
  
"If someone is alone and doesn't care, then they're dead inside."  
  
"But when you're alone, don't you feel dead inside?"  
  
"I have all these people around me. I still have friends. But at this moment, knowing that you feel like I failed you...I've never felt more dead inside in my life."  
  
"So what do you have to live for?"  
  
"I may feel dead inside, but I'm not. I know that I didn't fail you, and if I have to, I will spend the rest of my life trying to convince you of that."  
  
"That might not be much longer."  
  
"Then so be it." 


	20. Wrong Turn

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 20  
"Wrong Turn"  
  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked Harry. "Are they going to kill us?" Harry knew they weren't going to kill him, but he couldn't guarentee Ron the same thing.  
  
"I don't know what they are planning on doing."  
  
Just then Hermione bent down and tapped Dean with her wand. He slowly woke up, and then jumped to his feet. He tried to back away from the death eaters but almost backed into the fire. He turned around and saw -- "Ron!"   
  
"Dean! Don't panic!"  
  
Dean turned back around. "Seamus? Hermione? What are you two doing?"  
  
"We're death eaters now," said Seamus. "You should join us. Think of all the advantages you would have."  
  
Dean looked scoldingly at him. "Never, and I can't believe all of you, well, I can understand you" -- he said to Draco -- "but the rest of you...I am shocked!"  
  
Hermione walked right up to Dean. "Well, if you aren't going to join us." She raised her wand. "Say your goodbyes, Ron."  
  
"You first," said Ron, pointing his wand directly at Hermione.   
  
"You honestly think you can hurt me?" asked Hermione, laughing.  
  
"People under stress are known to do horrible things."  
  
Hermione tore her eyes away from Dean and looked at Ron. "Try me. You don't have the guts or the skills."  
  
"Ron, don't do anything you're going to regret," said Harry.  
  
"She's one of them now! Once a death eater, there's no turning back. I'll be doing her a favor."  
  
"You're gonna kill me?" Hermione said with an attitude. "Puh! I'd like to see that."  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry said.  
  
"Did Voldemort give your parents a chance? Did the death eaters give Cedric a chance?"  
  
"It's Hermione! She's not a death eater!"  
  
Ron lowered his voice and sounded extremely serious. "It's Hermione or Dean. One of them is a traitor. What else can I do?" Before Harry could say something Ron shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" At the same time Hermione pushed Dean directly into the line of fire. Ron's curse had taken a different direction. Rather than going straight, it shot out at an angle, and Hermione had knowingly acted on it. A flash of green light and the sound of a body hitting the ground left a deafening silence only to be broken by Ron's wails. "DEAN!" 


	21. Manipulation

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 21  
"Manipulation"  
  
Ron fell to his knees. He put his face in his hands but didn't cry. He was too numb to cry. Harry picked up Ron's wand. The wand looked completely normal.  
  
"You can thank Draco," said Hermione, reading Harry's mind. "He coated the wand with a potion that redirects curses, so they don't affect the person or thing it is aimed at. Pretty clever, huh?" Harry was surprised that Hermione was beaming with pride.  
  
"You think this is funny? You just killed someone and you're smiling. You're proud of what you did?"  
  
Hermione looked taken back. "I didn't kill anyone. Ron said the magic words."  
  
"Don't act innocent. You know what you did."  
  
"Oh, I know what I did."  
  
"And yet you don't feel an ounce of guilt."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You honestly think this is a fair trade off? This is your revenge? Because Ron and I weren't there for you, you're now a murderer?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She gave Harry a deadly look and turned around. The other death eater prefects turned and they all walked back to where the other death eaters were.  
  
Harry's attention went back to Cho and Voldemort. He didn't know what he could say to save Cho. "If you want to kill me, then kill me."  
  
"I don't need your permission," Voldemort said. "I want to kill you, but I'd rather do it after you've witnessed my power. You weren't alive during my previous reign of terror. This time you have a front row seat." Voldemort lifted his wand. "Watch and learn, Harry." Voldemort tapped Cho with his wand. She opened her eyes and saw the fire in front of her.  
  
"Cho!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry?" Cho slowly stood up not noticing the death eaters or Voldemort. "Where are we?"  
  
"You are standing in a forest by Godric's Hollow," said Voldemort. Cho jumped when she heard his voice. She didn't dare turn around. Her eyes stayed fixed on Harry's. He didn't know what Voldemort's plans were, so he couldn't instruct her to do anything. All he did was just look back hopelessly determined. "You know about Godric's Hollow, don't you, Harry? Haven't you been here before?" It sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't recall why. "See those houses over there?" Harry cautiously turned his head and looked at a peaceful looking village shrouded in darkness. "Do you notice anything wrong with the picture?" Harry's eyes roamed the landscape. They settled upon a large gap between two houses. He turned his head back to face Voldemort. A new fury sprang into his eyes.  
  
"I've been here before," Harry said with suppressed rage. "That's where you were destroyed."  
  
Voldemort's face twisted at hearing this. "If I had been destroyed, how can I be standing before you?" Voldemort now spoke to Cho. "I'm sure you know all about what happened to the famous Harry Potter when he was just a baby." Cho didn't nod or anything; she continued to stare at Harry. "Harry tried to kill me after I killed both of his parents. Capable of such emotions at such a young age." Voldemort smirked at Harry.  
  
"You tried to kill me. I did nothing. What happened to you was your own fault."  
  
"Oh, now I suppose you are going to blame the death of Cedric on himself?"  
  
Harry had no idea what Voldemort was getting at. "I blame his death on you and only you."  
  
"You have such a bad memory. As I recall, Cedric died before I was resurrected. Is that true or isn't it?" Harry couldn't argue with that. When he didn't say anything, Cho gave him a questioning look.  
  
"And if I hadn't been resurrected, then the death eaters" -- he motioned to the group behind him -- "couldn't possibly have arrived yet. True or false?"  
  
"You had Wormtail with you."  
  
"I'm sorry. Who is Wormtail exactly?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew. Your faithful servant. The one who sold out my parents."  
  
"Peter died Harry," said Voldemort, as though he was breaking bad news to him. "Sirius Black was your parents' secret keeper."  
  
"That's not true!" Harry said. Cho looked completely confused.  
  
"Did Sirius Black kill Cedric?" Cho asked Harry.  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. "He's lying!" Harry now wished he had told Cho everything about Cedric's death. He had told her nothing about Peter or Sirius. "Please believe me. By Voldemort's orders, Peter Pettigrew performed the killing curse on Cedric."  
  
Voldemort bent down slightly and said in Cho's ear, "As a baby, Harry sought revenge. He stops at nothing to get what he wants. You see how determined he is on the Quidditch field. He even befriended the smartest student at Hogwarts for his own benefit. Did you know he almost got sorted into Slytherin? Did he ever tell you that?"  
  
Harry tried to read the look on Cho's face. She looked slightly hurt. "Don't listen to him! Please! You know me! You know I'm not like that!"  
  
"You knew he liked you, but then Cedric liked you as well. And Harry just couldn't handle the competition."  
  
Harry's blood started to boil. He didn't know what he could say. Then he saw it. A purple fog started to surround Cho. It just appeared and seemed to be absorbing into her. "I didn't do anything to Cedric!!! He's lying!!!"  
  
"How can you believe him? He has told you nothing. You can't even begin to know all the secrets he's kept from you."  
  
An angry sort of look came into Cho's eyes. She looked at Harry coldly. "Is that true? Have you been lying to me?" she asked him.  
  
"I've never lied to you!" he exclaimed. He had the urge to run through the fire to her, but as though reading his mind, the flames gave a sudden burst.  
  
For a moment the purple mist stopped. Harry held his breath. 


	22. Finally

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 22  
"Finally"  
  
Harry held his breath for what seemed like forever but for only a second. He looked at Cho and waited for her to say something, while the purple fog lingered in a paused state.  
  
"How can I believe you?" she asked with a hurt look on her face. Harry just fell to pieces as he saw the fog disappear into her, and a flash of green appeared for a moment. He knew exactly what had happened, and everything Dumbledore told him finally made sense. 


	23. Hateful and Weak

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 23  
"Hateful and Weak"  
  
Harry stood there unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think clearly.  
  
Cho looked at him. She looked at him with a hatred in her eyes that surpassed any look Snape or even Voldemort could have given him. The flames between them got thicker and rose higher. They flickered violently, but Harry could still see Cho's face all too clearly. "I should have known better," she said. "The letters were right." ('Letters?' Harry thought.) "I don't want to hear anything more from you or see your face ever again. If I do...you will pay for all that you have done." She walked so close to the fire that the flames seemed to be licking her robes, and she added as her final words, "I hate you, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry could see behind her Voldemort with a pleased look on his face. Cho walked back over to Voldemort and the two of them turned to walk away from Harry. Cho looked back over her shoulder for a moment, and Harry saw a cold look on her face. It was like she stabbed him in the heart with an icicle. She turned back around, and they faded past the death eaters.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," said Hermione. "You will see her again." Harry glared at her. "I think that's enough for one night. I'm sure you and Ron can find your way back to Hogwarts. And as you probably already know, we" -- she pointed at all the other prefects -- "won't be going back with you." She gave him a rather evil smile that made Harry feel very uneasy.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's arm and helped him up. They walked out of the forest without looking back. Harry wanted to make a stop before journeying back to Hogwarts. He stopped at the large empty lot between two houses. There was a plaque on the ground that read "In Memory of James and Lily Potter". Harry bent down and ran his fingers over it. He stood back up and looked back at the forest, but it wasn't there. It seemed like it had never been there to begin with.  
  
At the edge of Godric's Hollow stood Lupin and Sirius as though they had been waiting for them.  
  
"How did you two know?" asked Harry.  
  
"We didn't know what was going on until it was too late," said Lupin. "Dumbledore was informed that quite a lot of students were missing from Hogwarts including you. He contacted us and we went searching for you. We apparated here and Hogsmeade and even Privet Drive. We searched everywhere and didn't see you."  
  
"We kept coming back here for some reason," said Sirius. "I guess we had a feeling about this place. Unfortunately, you weren't in sight."  
  
"How come Dumbledore didn't come?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. Sirius went right up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, wizards may live longer than muggles, but they too get weak at one point."  
  
"You mean he's dying?"  
  
Lupin searched for something to say. "Harry, everyone is dying really." Harry gave him a look that said he didn't want to hear it. "Yes, he's dying, but," he added, "that doesn't mean he's dead. He still has a few years left in him."  
  
"He just can't help you in some ways anymore."  
  
This was just too much for Harry. He felt all his hope drain from him. At this rate, Voldemort will become the most powerful wizard, and no one will be able to stop him. They all stood in silence for a while.  
  
"Where were you two before we came?"  
  
Harry pointed to where the forest had been. "We were over there, in a forest. But it seems to have disappeared." Sirius looked at him questioningly. Lupin gave Sirius a look that told him to just let it go.  
  
"Come on," said Lupin, motioning them to follow him. "Let's get you two back to Hogwarts." 


	24. New Direction

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 24  
"New Direction"  
  
Lupin, Sirius, Harry, and Ron walked to where Lupin was staying and travelled to Hogsmeade by floo powder and continued the journey up to Hogwarts by foot. They said their goodbyes when they reached Hogwarts' grounds. Harry and Ron gave Lupin a hug and each patted Sirius, now a black dog, on the head. Harry was completely exhausted when they reached the castle, not so much from the walking but from what he had been through earlier that night. The rest of the school was in the Great Hall eating dinner. Harry wasn't in the mood to join them, but he was extremely famished, as was Ron. They entered a room of silence. Each house had been missing at least two people, so everyone seemed to have been affected by what happened. The Slytherins were not as subdued as the other houses. Most of them were related to the older death eaters anyway. Still, no one in the room except Harry and Ron knew what actually happened, and neither were very much up to reliving the story, but from Harry's experience, he knew he would have to.  
  
They sat down and tried not to plunge into the food, but they felt like they hadn't eaten in ages. As Harry ate he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling and for the first time noticed that all the clouds had been swept away. For the first time in a long time, he could see the stars, but this didn't give him the feeling he was hoping for. He felt like the clouds were still there.  
  
Students started leaving the hall and headed back to their dormitories. Harry and Ron remained the last ones eating. Most of the teachers had left as well. Dumbledore was finished eating but he remained until all the teachers left.  
  
"When you two have finished, please go to Professor McGonnagall's office." He stood up and walked out slowly. Harry could see why he wasn't fit to go searching for missing students.  
  
When they finished eating, Harry said, "Ready?" Ron reluctantly nodded.  
  
In Professor McGonnagall's office, they saw Dumbledore and the heads of houses: McGonnagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. All were sitting but Snape. McGonnagall motioned for them to sit as well. Ron slumped down in a chair, and Harry sat down next to him.  
  
"Where did the two of you go?" she asked in a tone of voice she usually used when they were in trouble, but the expression on her face told them otherwise.  
  
Harry figured he would do most of the talking, since Ron seemed to be dwelling on something. "We were in Godric's Hollow."  
  
"How did you get there?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should start at the beginning," said Dumbledore. Harry was afraid he would be asked to do that, but this time around it was a bit easier than it had been last year. This time he didn't just come from a duel with the most powerful dark wizard. He started with Hermione casting a spell on him. He told them how all the fifth year prefects are now death eaters. McGonnagall looked seriously disappointed and shocked at the news of Hermione. He told them how Cho, Ron, and Dean appeared.  
  
"Where are Miss Chang and Mr. Thomas now?" asked McGonnagall. Harry paused. He looked over at Ron, who obviously wasn't paying attention to anything. Then a thought occurred to him. Why hasn't the Ministry of Magic taken any action against Ron for using the killing curse? They are usually aware of any magic used. Then he remembered the disappearing forest and how Lupin and Sirius weren't able to see them. So nobody knew what happened. Should he lie about Dean's death?  
  
He decided to start with Cho. He looked over at Dumbledore. "I know what a Jade Heart is now," he said solemnly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding. Professor Flitwick was on the edge of his chair completely worried. Dumbledore looked at him. "I'm afraid Miss Chang has become a death eater as well." Flitwick put his face in his hands. For the first time, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students had become death eaters, and poor Professor Flitwick lost three of his students.  
  
Harry felt even worse for Professor McGonnagall. She lost three students as well, but one of them had no chances of returning. Harry looked at his hands which were in his lap. "Dean...um..."  
  
"Dean is dead," said Ron, still with a distant look on his face. A muffled cry came from three of the teachers. No one spoke for a moment.  
  
"Harry, please tell us what happened after Dean was killed," said Dumbledore. Harry was grateful that he didn't have to explain how he died. He told them that Voldemort's plan was to torture Harry, so he let him go for now, which is why Harry and Ron were still alive.  
  
"That sounds nothing like his ways before," said Professor Sprout.  
  
"Voldemort has different motives now," explained Dumbledore. "Which means we need to take a different course of action now that we know what we are dealing with."  
  
Harry wanted to ask what that course of action would be, but Dumbledore dismissed him and Ron. "Both of you have been through too much. Just try to get some sleep, and do not speak of any of this with the other students. They will know what they need to know when the time is right. Neither of you have to worry about exams as well. I'm sure you have far more on your minds."  
  
They left the office, and for the rest of the week they remained mostly in Gryffindor tower. Ron slept a lot, and Harry kept sending owls to Lupin and Sirius. He had asked Dumbledore if he could stay with them this summer, but once again he told Harry he would be safer with the Dursleys. Harry started to wonder what it was about Privet Drive that put Dumbeldore's mind at ease.  
  
Harry was actually relieved to go back to the Dursleys. Everything in the wizard world reminded him of the death eaters, especially Hermione and Cho. With the muggles, he felt a degree of separation from all of that. Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe he actually was okay with going back to the Dursleys. Things really had changed a lot. 


	25. Leaving

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Chapter 25  
"Leaving"  
  
Harry had his head leaning against the window of the train staring at nothing. Ron was fast asleep across from him, lying on his side. Harry wondered what Ron could be dreaming about. He himself could only see a jumble of images, but his mind kept settling back on one in particular. He saw Hermione grinning with pride at him when they won the house cup their first year, when she ran up to him after being unpetrified at the end of their second year, when she showed them the jar with Rita Skeeter on the train just one year ago, and when she watched him leave the forest just days ago. He could see the faces of all the students who had become death eaters, how their faces looked even worse from the glow of the fire. He remembered Ron always happy whenever he beat people at chess, but then he saw how broken he was when his curse went array. He thought of his parents, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, and of course Voldemort. But above all this, he kept thinking back to Cho. He got the same feeling that he had the first time she ever smiled at him whenever he saw that smile thereafter. But he couldn't shake that look in her eyes when she glanced back at him as she was leaving. Harry somehow drifted off to sleep and rather than the nightmares he's been having, he dreamed a peaceful dream. It was unreal, very surreal. It was sunny, and he saw Cho handing him a flower she picked up off the ground. She gave him a huge smile, but then turned her back on him, and there was that look in her eyes for a split second and she walked away from him, leaving him behind.  
  


_ No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows  
  
No, I can't forget tomorrorow  
When I think of all my sorrows  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know  
  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more  
_


	26. Author's Note

Harry Potter and the Jade Heart  
Author's Note  
  
I hope you liked my fic. The whole reason I wrote this (my first fanfiction....I started writing fanfic based on this one single idea) was because I thought up the idea of Voldemort turning Cho into a death eater right before Harry's eyes. The way I imagined it looks far better and more dramatic than how I could write it. Oh, well.  
  
I wanted to end it with that song (which by the way is written by Ham-Evans and originally released by Harry Nilsson) because I imagined Harry and Ron on the train ride back and that song just played in my head as well.  
  
Well, that's it for this fic. I hope you read my others!  
  
P.S. Check out the sequel which I will be posting soon: Harry Potter and the Stone Wand.  
  
P.P.S. Thanks to everyone who submitted a review!!! I really appreciate them!!! ^_^ 


End file.
